Raphael Shapiro
Raphael is a guy who has been at the school since 9th Grade. He has a "thing" for music, and sometimes would compose it for himself in his spare time. Raphael is considered to be very different, which makes him a good friend to most people (which are his friends, of course), but he is very, very sarcastic, which sometimes takes over his caring side. He is also very grumpy and can be very determined when he wants to. His default expression is often sarcastic and lacking much emotion. Raphael dislikes love, and will get even grumpier if there is a couple nearby. He is normally seen with Ai Utsukushī or Iona (or even Indigo), but is not aware of Ai's sister being evil. He actually would like to know a little more about Iona and become great friends with her. He is actually slightly embarrassed about most of his friends being girls in grades lower than his. During Part 20 of the RP, during the Saturday detention, he comes across a diary dated September 1986, and belonged to a girl known as Veronica Monique Shapiro. Following this, Raphael is instantly interested to what happened to this girl, and what relation she is to him. Raphael only appears in the New Millard High RP. Relationships with Other Characters Ai Utsukushī Ai and Raphael are very close friends, dispite not having a lot in common. Raphael, however, would describe Ai as a friend for life, as they became friends on Ai's first day of Elementary School. Josh Wood Raphael and Josh were great friends before Josh set off, and friends again when Josh came back, even though Josh is known to annoy Raphael until the end of the earth. Josh really wants Raphael to get a girlfriend so he doesn't embarrass him, yet Raphael claims he really doesn't want one. Sara Class Raphael helped out Sara when she first arrived at Millard High. He doesn't talk to her much, but he claims her as a friend. Iona Raphael and Iona are thought of to be good friends, and Raphael claims Iona as a friend. He hates to see her alone, and would often hang around with her and try to know her better. Miley Rose Raphael defended Miley when Jennifer G. Goth was picking on her. Miley was grateful for this, so she made a Valentine for Raphael to say thanks. Gracie Gauld Raphael doesn't actually know why him and Gracie are friends, but he feels he just ought to go along with it. Susan Bones Raphael feels the same way about Susan as he does with Gracie. Adele Ciramati Raphael never really knew Adele very well. She used to annoy him a lot, but recently he seems to feel that she is alright. Chelsea Simmons Raphael hardly knows Chelsea, even though she seems to know exactly who he is. When asked to choose between her and Adele, he will often not come up with a reply. Indigo Monomiya Although Indigo dislikes Raphael intensely, he doesn't dislike her back as much. Raphael actually finds Indigo amusing. Quotes *'Kyet:' "Urgh! Get back here! And if you call me "honey" again......!" *follows Darren* Raphael: *watches Kyet pass* "Poor kid. Looks like her relationship ended in anger." *smirks* Iona: "First lesson's Gym, right?" Raphael: *groans* "I don't wanna do Gym......But I have to pass this class......" Adele: "Hey, Raphael!!!!" Raphael: ".....I'd say "Hide me!", but that wouldn't work, would it?" ''-Part 20, before the first swimming lesson'' *'Raphael:' *didn't get changed* Roger: "Shapiro! Why haven't you changed?" Raphael: ".....These swimsuits are horrible. I'm not doing this." Roger: "Hmph. 100 laps it is, then! Get outside." Raphael: *stands with his hands in his pockets and an eyebrow raised, doesn't move* Roger: "So you going to be the way huh?" *goes over to Raphael, picks him up and throws him into the pool, clothes and everything* "You're not getting anywhere in life be standing there and pouting." Raphael: *stands up and climbs out of the pool; takes off jacket and squeezes it* "I didn't even know I was possible to lift......" Roger: "Well, you are! Have you changed your mind yet?" Raphael: "Nope." Roger: "Back in the pool then." *pushes him back in* Raphael: *laughs* "I'm prepared to do this all day." *stands up and gets out again, but this time doesn't bother to squeeze the jacket dry* Roger: "Get changed or you're automatically failing this class!" Raphael: "I don't want to fail, but I can't help it if this class is stupid and my teacher is an idiot." Roger: *marks on his clipboard* "You've officially failed my class Mister Raphael, have fun getting into a good college with those grades." Raphael: "Oh joy." ''-Part 20, during the first swimming lesson'' *'Ai:' "We should do some Maths. How about adding? Subtracting?" Raphael: "Okay, Ai. If there are five people living in one house, and there's a fire and three people are killed, how many people are still alive?" Ai: "THAT'S SO SAD! ....And the answer is two." Susan: "Seriously Raphael..." *raises eyebrow* Raphael: "Okay, let me try something harder. There are three people living in a house. They go on holiday, one of them gets murdered, another drowns, another one commits suicide and another one dies of injuries. How many people safely return home?" Ai: "That is even worse...... :'(" Blanky: *at Raphael* "Whoa...you are morbid, my friend. :o " Ai: "And the fact that four people died when you only mentioned three- Hey! That means that was a trick question!" Blanky: "Wait wut." Steve: "I'd leave it Ai..." Raphael: "Next question: There are--" Ai: "NO! NO MORE QUESTIONS!!!!" *shaking head frantically, face has gone nearly as red as her dress* ''-Part 22, during Math class'' Other Appearances RaphaelShapiroFM.png|Raphael in a Face Maker. RaphaelShapiroBannedStory2.png|Raphael's BannedStory RaphaelShapiroMLP.png|Raphael as a My Little Pony character. RaphaelShapiroLunaii.png|Raphael's Lunaii. RaphaelShapiroSouthPark.png|Raphael's South Park appearance. RaphaelShapiroGaia2.png|Raphael's Gaia. RaphaelShapiroNaruto.png|Raphael as a Naruto character. RaphaelShapiroPokemonTrainer.png|Raphael as a Pokemon Trainer. RaphaelShapiroSonic.png|Raphael as a Sonic character. RaphaelShapiroOtakuAvatar.png|Raphael as an Otaku avatar. RaphaelHetalia.png|Raphael in Hetalia. RaphaelShapiroXboxAvatar.png|Raphael as an Xbox Avatar. RaphaelShapiroMangaAvatarCreator.png|Raphael in a Manga Avatar Creator. RaphaelShapiroSelfy4.png|Raphael as a Selfy. RaphaelGIMP.png|Raphael drawn in GIMP by Kogasa Beatrice. RaphaelPokemonThing.png|Raphael as a Pokemon thing by Sugardapuppy. RaphaelShapiroMangatar.png|Raphael's Mangatar. RaphaelShapiroSims2.png|Raphael in The Sims 2. RaphaelShapiroXiibiCreator.png|Raphael in the Xiibi chibi creator. RaphaelShapiroChibiCreator2.png|Raphael in Chibi Creator 2. RaphaelChibiMakerRedux.png|Raphael in gen8's Chibi Maker. Trivia *Is mostly French, but surname is Spanish. *Raphael has his driver's licence, but still takes the bus to school. *Raphael often has trouble showing his feelings, yet he manages to show them when he really cares about somebody. *Is a terrible liar. *Despite his height, he's very good at sneaking up on people. Category:Characters Category:Characters in The New RP Category:Males Category:Seniors Category:Neutral Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Iona123's Characters Category:Emos and Goths